


I Love Kids

by KatieWrites



Series: The Perfect Family Unit [1]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Buddie (Relationship), Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23388754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatieWrites/pseuds/KatieWrites
Summary: "I know you probably don't remember me. We hooked up a couple of times three years ago. I got pregnant and I tried my best to take care of her. Am I sure that she's yours? Yes. If you want to make sure, feel free to get a DNA test done. I can't take care of her, I'm not in a place that I can take care of her and I know that you'll be able to do it. You have a stable job and I've heard about how much you've grown. She deserves to have a chance at growing up normal, and I can't provide that. She has congenital muscular dystophy so you need to watch out for that. I just don't have a way to support her and I know how shitty foster care can be. I'm sorry for dropping this all on you...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Morgan. She's a pretty easy kid to keep up with, please take care of her."Buck reread the note as he got the child-Morgan-out of her car seat. Attached to the note was Morgan's birth certificate with the mother's name blacked out. He picked up Morgan, shushing her as she cried. "It's okay Morgan. I've got you."Or the one where Buck has a child that he didn't know about and does everything he can for her.
Relationships: Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Eddie diaz (9-1-1 TV)/Evan "Buck" Buckley, Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley & Christopher Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Lena Bosko - Relationship, Morgan Buckley, buddie relationship
Series: The Perfect Family Unit [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1682860
Comments: 38
Kudos: 383





	I Love Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Everything in bold about Muscular Dystrophy is correct to my knowledge. I used the Mayo Clinic site to understand Congenital Muscular Dystrophy, but let me know if I got anything wrong!

It was no secret that Buck loved kids. Even when he was going through his Buck 1.0 phase, he loved kids...he believes that's one of the reasons Bobby never gave up on him.

His love for kids was why he and Eddie became friends...well, it was part of the reason. Buck loved Chris like he was his own son. He probably loved Chris more than he loved himself and that should scare him, but when it came to the Diazes, it was just natural. Every day he got to spend with Chris, Denny, Harry, May, or Nia was a blessing that he never knew he wanted. 

That's why when there was a knock at his apartment door and he found a toddler in a car seat with no one else around, Buck immediately brought the kid into his apartment. She was crying and Buck was trying to calm her down. He looked both ways in the hallway, but there was no one there. Turning back to his apartment, Buck stopped at seeing a note on his door. 

_I know you probably don't remember me. We hooked up a couple of times three years ago. I got pregnant and I tried my best to take care of her. Am I sure that she's yours? Yes. If you want to make sure, feel free to get a DNA test done. I can't take care of her, I'm not in a place that I can take care of her and I know that you'll be able to do it. You have a stable job and I've heard about how much you've grown. She deserves to have a chance at growing up normal, and I can't provide that. She has congenital muscular dystophy so you need to watch out for that. I just don't have a way to support her and I know how shitty foster care can be. I'm sorry for dropping this all on you...I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Morgan. She's a pretty easy kid to keep up with, please take care of her._

Buck reread the note as he got the child-Morgan-out of her car seat. Attached to the note was Morgan's birth certificate with the mother's name blacked out. He picked up Morgan, shushing her as she cried. "It's okay Morgan. I've got you."

* * *

Buck was lucky he had three days until he had to work. That meant that he had time to figure everything out. The first thing he did once he got Morgan settled enough to nap was look up Congenital Muscular Dystrophy. **Congenital Muscular Dystrophy (CMD) refers to a group of muscular dystrophies that become apparent at or near birth.**

**This type affects both boys and girls and is apparent at birth or before age two. Some forms progress slowly and cause only mild disabilities, while others progress quickly and cause severe impairment.**

**Muscular Dystrophy occurs when genes involved in making proteins that protect muscle fibers are defective. Most mutations in these genes are inherited.**

**Complications include trouble walking in which some may need to use a wheel chair, trouble using arms, shortening of muscles or tendons around joints (contractures) which can further limit mobility, breathing problems in which some may need to use a breathing assistant device such as a ventilator initially at night but possibly during the day as well, curved spine (scoliosis) because the muscles are too weak to keep the spine straight, heart problems, swallowing problems which can cause nutrition problems or aspiration pneumonia but feeding tubes might be an option.**

**There is no cure for muscular dystrophy. But medications and therapy can help manage symptoms and slow the course of the disease.**

**There is no cure for muscular dystrophy.**

_**There is no cure for muscular dystrophy.** _ ****

**_There is no cure for muscular dystrophy._ **

Buck placed his phone down as he took a deep breath. He went up to his bed and sat on the side of it, watching as Morgan breathed. While he had only known her for a few hours, he had promised that he would protect her. Her mother had made it clear that she didn't have the intention of coming back for her, so Buck promised to be her support. His child...he still couldn't believe it, even when he saw his last name on that birth certificate. Morgan Buckley...she was his kid and he was going to give her the world.

* * *

After much research and realizing that Buck had no supplies for a growing toddler, Buck was trying to figure out if there was a way to put the car seat Morgan came in, into his Jeep. Morgan was laughing at him as he tried to make the seat fit and he couldn't help the smile that pulled at his lips. He would never get tired of hearing her laugh. Buck sighed once he got the car seat settled safely enough for it to work. He'd need to go to the dealership first and get another car in which his daughter- _his daughter_ -would be safe.

A large purchase later and Buck was in a four door Honda Civic with tinted window so that the sun wouldn't hurt Morgan's eyes as she looked around. The dealer had been very happy to help him find the best car for him and his child even as Buck made a fool of himself after seeing each car and asking how safe it was for his kid. With that done, Buck and Morgan headed to the mall. If there was any place he could get everything he'd need for Morgan, it would be at the Mall. 

It felt almost natural having Morgan on his hip as he walked through the mall. He stopped at the first department store he saw, thankful they had shopping carts so that he could put Morgan down and have space to put what he decided to buy. He started in the furniture area. He wanted to pick out a bed for Morgan along with some chests so that he could go ahead and have them delivered to his house. The sooner he put the order in, the sooner he'd be able to fix up the loft.

Buck was thinking that, until she got a little older, he could move things around in the upstairs of his loft in order to make room for Morgan. She'd have her space and he'd have his and he could keep an eye on her. Speaking of the upstairs, he'd need to get a baby gate so she couldn't go tumbling down the stairs when he's not watching. Putting in the order for the bed and dressers was easy and he and Morgan headed off to find clothes, toys, and other essentials. 

* * *

By the time Buck was finished at the mall, his arms were full of bags and he strategically had Morgan's napping form on his chest. Getting everything in the car was proving to be harder than expected. He didn't want to wake Morgan up, but there was no easy way to get the trunk popped to set some of the bags in so he could put Morgan in her car seat. "Buckley?"

Buck turned to see Bosko making her way towards him. "Bosko, fancy seeing you here."

"Just thought I'd come treat myself. Looks like you need a hand, though."

"Uh, that wouldn't be a wrong assumption. I unlocked the car, but can't get the trunk popped open."

Bosko stepped around him and opened the trunk, grabbing some of his bags and helping him to put them into the trunk. As he moved Morgan to the other side of his chest, Bosko grabbed the rest of his bags and closed the trunk. "So you going to tell me why you have a toddler with you and you seemed to have bought out the entire child's department in one of these stores?"

Buck winced. "Don't tell Eddie," Buck said immediately. Bosko raised an eyebrow. "So someone knocked on my door this morning. I go to see who it is and there's only a car seat and this toddler. I look down the hall but there's literally no one. I turn to go inside with the car seat and there's a note on my door telling me that I'm a father and that the mother can't take care of her...and now here I am."

"You might want to work on your description of events when you tell Diaz because that was way too little in words and way too much left to the imagination."

Buck glared at her, "sorry I'm kind of freaking out at the moment."

"You should tell him," Bosko stated as she started to walk away. "Diaz is a dad, he'll know what to do and he's your best friend, so he'd definitely help you."

Buck barely keeps to himself that, actually, Eddie is his boyfriend and that he is going to tell him, he just hasn't figured out how to yet even though they're supposed to have a date night tomorrow and Buck doesn't know what to do because he's a dad and he's freaking out and he has no idea what to do.

* * *

Buck ends up canceling date night. He tells Eddie that something came up and he won't be available. He feels bad for semi lying to Eddie, but he really didn't know what to say to him, "hey Eds, so Carla's out of town and I don't have anyone to watch my daughter for our date night and I'm actually terrified to leave her with anyone else," didn't seem like a good way to tell Eddie about Morgan.

On the bright side, Morgan was an easy kid to care for. He gave her some toys and a coloring book and she'd stayed on his bed as he rearranged the loft and set up all of her furniture. She'd laughed as the bed was pushed to one side of the loft and turned around. She'd reached for him and he couldn't say no to her, so he'd picked her up and made a whooshing sound as he plunged on the bed. Morgan had scream laughed and Buck could swear that his smile would be engraved on his face.

After getting her furniture set up, Buck had taken Morgan down to the kitchen and sat her down on the couch as he fixed a light lunch for the both of them. He played the cartoons Chris loved and Morgan was enthralled with them. Buck was just making his way over to Morgan when he heard a key in his lock and he froze.

The door swung open to show none other than Eddie and Christopher Diaz. "Hey Babe, I know you said something came up for date night tomorrow, so Chris and I decided to come over and surprise you!"

And Buck felt like he couldn't breathe. He hadn't figured out how to tell Eddie that he had a daughter and he hadn't figured out how to tell anyone else either. Eddie looked up from seeing all of the toys scattered around the living room and his eyes fell to Buck. Eddie's eyes trailed lower and it was then that Buck realized that there was someone clutching his leg. Buck quickly sat down the plates he was holding as Chris asked, "Bucky, who's that?"

Buck's mouth went dry as he looked between the three other humans in the room. "I-uh," Buck cleared his throat and picked up Morgan as she raised her arms. 

"Buck," Eddie questioned as he and Chris came closer. 

Buck licked his lips as Morgan buried her face in his neck. "This is my daughter, Morgan." His voice was quiet and he knew he needed to say more, but the words were stuck in his throat. He cleared his throat and tried to continue. "I didn't-she just showed up at my door. Her mom couldn't take care of her, apparently she hooked up with me three years ago and knew I was the father...my last name is on the birth certificate and everything. So I-I traded in the Jeep and I went to the store and bought everything I could think of and I spent all morning and afternoon moving my furniture around and putting together her bed and dressers and baby-proofing my apartment and trying to think of a way to tell you about this because-because you didn't ask for another kid and I just-I have one. And I'm terrified because she has an incurable disease: Congenital Muscular Dystrophy. There's no cure and they said that she could have problems breathing and I've only known her for like twelve hours and she's already one of the most important people in my life. I know that this is a lot and-"

"Buck," Eddie placed a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. Eddie had sent Chris to the couch to watch cartoons, though he knew his son was listening in. "Calm down, your stress is making Morgan stressed. Just take a few deep breaths. Why didn't you call me this morning? Chris and I would have been happy to help you get everything set up."

"I just-I was still in shock. I mean, she laughed and then she became the center of my world," Buck whispered.

Eddie smiled, bringing Buck to his side. "Welcome to parenthood. You're already a great dad with Chris, but you didn't get to see him when he was this age. Even just getting a smile from them at this age makes everything worth it," he stated as Morgan turned to look at him shyly. Eddie made a funny face that made Morgan smile, but turn to hide in Buck's neck again. "And I think she just joined the center of my world too."

"Eddie, you don't have to-"

"I swear if you finish that sentence, te mataré, pendejo." Eddie ran a hand down Buck's spine. "I love you so much, Mi Sol. I've always wanted two kids, so this is a win-win."

"You're serious?"

"Deadly."

"Daddy, Bucky, now will you tell me who the girl is?"

Eddie went over Chris, and Buck had no idea what he said, but Chris was happy and clapping his hands. Buck slowly smiled and felt Morgan move on his hip. "Down," she asked quietly. Buck put her on the floor, steadying her as she wobbled. Eddie smiled widely as he watched Morgan approach him and Chris. 

"I'm gonna teach her everything I know," Chris whisper shouted to Eddie. 

"I think she'd enjoy that," Buck stated as they reached the Diazes. 

Chris started talking animatedly to Morgan who looked at him with wide blue eyes and a smile. Chris tucked her into his side as they turned their attention to the cartoon on the screen and Buck's heart grew as he watched his kids interact. He was sure that his heart would burst if he continued to watch the scene. "I think they're going to be good for each other," Eddie stated. 

"I think they're going to be good for us," Buck responded.

"I love you."

"Love you more."

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts? I kinda didn't know how to end this so...there you have it.


End file.
